Nol'oloth'Kargasint
Dread Wyrm of the Kor'doril "Why they insist on calling me that I wouldn't know. We played once, but I'm on to better things now." Nol'olothkar'gasint (hereafter referred to as Kargasint) is a relatively young Malision Dragon. That doesn't really mean much, however, as even this adult dragon is arguably the most powerful evil dragon left on the material plane on Oustomia. History Kargasint began his life as a wyrmling caught up in the struggle between the Spellwaste and Spellweave dragons in The Flame Wastes. His mother had abandoned him as the runt of her clutch on a visit there to deal in profane relics with the Spellwastes. If he was upset about this he never showed it, and adopted his new clutch with a profane fervor. He learned much of what it was to be a dragon, and a herald of power and destruction in his years on the battlefield. Even as a wyrmling his power dwarfed many of his draconic peers, and he won admiration and fear in equal measure. It would be the latter that ousted him from his new home, as one of the great wyrms feared his developing heritage. As Kargasint became an adolescent dragon his size was nearly that of a great wyrm, and his power not far behind either. A long series of botched assassination attempts known as the Malision Folley did little but push him from the Flame Wastes and towards the Kingdom of Amaria, although with the notable lack of one of his legs. Situated in the lush jungle and tropical climate the burgeoning Kingdom would become the dragon's next plaything. The Kor'doril elves were cannibalistic, savage, and desperate now that their way of life was threatened by the recent success of the Amarian people and their newfound patron. He posed as a new and dark god, presenting himself to Kor'doril people. He spoke with chieftains and shamans, his poisonous words pulling on the darkest aspects of the already savage people. He riled their hatred, rallied them against 'the other', and then used his potent magic to assist them in the efforts to drive the humans and Amarians from their lands. What was Kargasint but a dark god in the flesh, after all? The now adult Malision dragon was the most powerful thing the Kor'doril had seen with their own eyes, and they quickly fell under his sway and promises of power. Guerrilla fighting plagued the Amarian peoples for decades, and anyone who fell into the Kor'doril's clutches was confronted with the most brutal fates. All the while Kargasint glutted on ritual sacrifice. His hoard grew with pillaged wealth and bloodied sacrifices to the new patron of the Kor'doril people. Then finally, after a century of bloodshed the Amarian people pushed the Kor'doril back into the jungles, and secured their settlements and kingdom. There's some speculation about whether this was due to the sweeping reforms of the Amarian military or the dragon's sudden reclusiveness, and the truth likely falls somewhere in the middle. Kargasint likely understood that the winds were changing under the Ravager, and withdrew with his winnings before the game was settled. Appearance Kargasint is an adult Malision Dragon. Which is to say he's a vast and terrifying beast with blood red scales mottled with black corruption. His immense wings gleam an odd purple and ooze some viscous black substance, and his tail is long and lined with blade-like scales. One notable difference between him and his peers is that at some point in his history (commonly believed to be during the Malision Folley) his leg was claimed. In its place he's gotten a prosthetic crafted by an unknown (and probably dead) artificer. The gleaming black adamantine appendage glows an angry red with runework, and a person would be wise to avoid talking about it at all should they meet him. Tendancies While not much is known about the dragon's personality there are some things that can be gleaned by the rare few survivors of the dragon's hoard. The first is that the dragon is regrettably (and predicably) evil, and delights in the corruption of all things. He takes particular pleasure in breaking people with physical and psychological torments, and keeps a retinue of Soul Broken creatures as a proud display of his skills in the torturous arts. All dragons are known for their greed and Kargasint is no different. Perhaps the most notable thing is the sheer success he's had accumulating his hoard, as the dragon likely boasts the largest hoard of wealth in Oustomia or Sheng, rivaling that of even the most prosperous kingdoms. Current Events Kargasint hasn't been heard of in quite some time. Anyone who knew of the beast from the conflict in Amaria would likely be nervous, as he's vanished from his usual haunts and even the Kor'doril don't know where he's gone. Whispers get around that he's found a new master, or maybe that his master has returned. Whatever the case the moment he resurfaces won't likely bode well for the material plane. Category:Npc